


Collar Control

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years Alpha-aggression has been controlled electronically... but when the power grid controlling the alpha-aggression control collars fails; Sam must decide how to deal with Dean- his alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar Control

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Written for a prompt on spn_kinkmeme : (See end notes)

**Collar Control**

 

\---- 

  
Sam woke to the vibrations of his phone, quickly glancing behind him towards the bed to check that the low buzzing had not woken his injured older brother. The memory made him sigh for the umpteenth time; _why did Dean always have to step between Sam and a threat?!_

Shaking his head at the stupid self-sacrificing idiot, a recurrence of the buzz had him glancing down at the phone in his hand: _Dad Calling._

Eyes widening in surprise, he pressed the answer key and brought the phone up to his ear, “Dad?”

“Sam! Are you with Dean right now?”

“Yeah, wh-?”

“Get away from your brother. Watch the news.”

His eyes moved to the TV screen in front of him- _still playing on mute from where he’d fallen asleep in front of it_ \- automatically: a different movie had come on but a red ‘Alert’ scroll rolled steadily at the bottom of the screen. He squinted to read it: ‘All Omegas are advised to stay inside and avoid alphas due a failure of the grid controlling the alpha-aggression collars. Alphas with black collars are to be isolated immediately. Families are requested to secure their alphas in the basement and shift any nearby omega as far from the alpha as possible.’

He swallowed as he finished reading the warning, suddenly becoming aware that his father was still on the phone, practically screaming: “Sam! Sammy, answer me dammit!”

“Yeah, yeah I’m here.”

“You saw it?”

“Yes,” He answered shakily. Things must have become really serious for the alert to go national. He reached for the remote to flip to a news channel and froze at the footage being shown, the top-left corner of the screen declaring the upcoming footage to be ‘Violent’, ‘Gory’ and ‘Explicit’ in nature and advising supervision for under-age viewers. He had barely digested the warning when the feed switched to a shaky video, obviously amateur in nature and taped discreetly from behind a curtained window. Busy cataloguing the quality of the video; it took moment for him to realize what he was seeing: an alpha- the collar missing from his neck but it’s absence obvious from the sharp difference in his tan, was subduing an obviously terrified omega by throwing the – _clearly underage-_ youth on the pavement and tearing his trousers off. The jerky movements as the hulking man wrestled with his own pants gave away how wild he had become. Finally successful, the alpha proceeded to spear into the struggling omega with one forceful shove. The video cut off abruptly as it zoomed in on the rectus of pain that the omega’s mouth was frozen in.

Sam shuddered. He’d only allowed himself to be penetrated when he was in the throes of his bi-annual heats and even then he’d always needed some amount of preparation before Dean could ease himself inside. To have something forced into that tender opening while it was dry and without any preparation had to have hurt beyond imagination.

“SAM!”

His father’s tinny shout across the lines made him jump.

“Sir?”

“You’ll find a rod in a hidden flap sewn into the base of your duffel. Take it out and use it as necessary. Be caref-”

The line went abruptly silent and Sam looked down at his phone to see there was no network. A glance at the TV- _still on mute-_ provided the answer: All mobile and internet connections were being shut down to contain the ‘problem’.

He sat staring at the screen for another minute, but then the same video was restarted, he got up to follow his father’s orders. _John Winchester might be a paranoid bastard; but the man’s advice was surprisingly useful in times like these._ He upturned his duffel unceremoniously, wincing at the noise when his collection of guns and knives and the odd belt tumbled to the floor with a loud clatter. He felt the base of the worn duffel for the promised flap and pulled out the rod that his father had mentioned; blanching when he realized that the ‘rod’ was actually a cattle-prod.

“You gonna use that on me, Sammy?”

Sam jumped at the unexpected voice, eyes flitting to the mirror to confirm that Dean’s bed was actually empty and then slowly turned around- fingers automatically tightening on the prod’s handle, meeting the brilliant green eyes with his own.  
Dean stood behind him, skin still a little pale from the blood-loss incurred on their earlier hunt and swaying from exhaustion, eyes bright with residual pain but on his feet.

“Dean!” Sam responded, instinctively taking a step towards his brother-mate.

“Are you planning on using that on me?” Dean repeated; tone oddly inflection-free.

Despite the apparent blankness of his tone, the inherent threat in the statement was unmistakable; but Sam was certain that only he would have heard the undercurrent of hurt in the alpha’s voice. Under normal circumstances, he could have sworn that even if he did end up using the prod on Dean, the alpha wouldn’t have retaliated- his collar preventing him from the action. For the first time, he found himself questioning how much of Dean’s unflinching loyalty was the collar and how much was Dean himself.

“You know the collar control is failing, you can _see_ what’s happening, Sammy. So yes, you’d be justified if you take a swing at me with that. No one would blame you for it... after all I _am_ a black collar, ain’t I?  Question is; are you...? _Sammy?_ ”

And suddenly it was obvious that Dean was planning on just standing there and taking it. Sam felt disgusted with himself that he could have ever contemplated the thought of hurting Dean like that. He dropped the prod, watching dispassionately as it hit the floor and rolled away. “No,”

Dean’s lips tilted in a flicker of a smile at the action, “Than-”

And then he was on the floor, seizing as the malfunctioning collar shocked him. His fingers instinctively reached for the black leather band encircling his throat but flinched back at the shock.

Sam was on his knees next to his spasming mate in an instant, “Let me,”

“Carefu-” Dean croaked and Sam rolled his eyes- _trust Dean to try and protect him even while he was being electrocuted_. The basal level of the collars was set low enough that no alpha could manage to open his own or another’s collar. Sam’s fingers, however, encountered no obstruction as he snapped the link open, sliding the thin band free till it dangled from Dean’s nape where the rest of the band disappeared under his neckline to continue half-way down his back.

For a long moment Dean simply lay there, still trembling from the aftermath of having a few hundred volts shot into his system. And then he opened his eyes, the green in them brighter than Sam had ever seen them. “Thanks,”

He nodded, sitting cross-legged next to the prone alpha.

Dean looked up at him, “Damn you smell good,”

“Hmmm?”

“You smell amazing Sammy, ripe for the taking...” Suddenly the green eyes brightened, an almost feral look coming in them as he thought of something, “You’d better lock the door, Sam. Put a chair across it for good measure,”

“Why?” Sam questioned without thought even as he levered himself up to do his mate’s bidding.

“Why,” Dean snorted, “Because, if I can smell you, then so can anyone out there, Sam. You don’t want a horde of alphas coming in here to try and claim you, do you?”

“I’m _mated_ ,” Sam retorted but forced a chair under the lock nevertheless; the news clip still fresh in his memory.

“ _Mated_ ,” Dean snorted, “Good joke.”

Sam whirled round to face Dean at the comment, words failing him when he saw Dean- now shirtless- yank the collar’s ‘tail’ and toss it to the floor with a low growl. His eyes helplessly followed the collar’s motion and he couldn’t keep the instinctive flinch as he noticed the needle-sharp spines that lined the inner edge of the collar.

There had been times when Sam had been scared of something- _usually something supernatural and intent on ripping him to shreds_ \- before, but he had never felt fear like he did right then with the way Dean was staring at him. Dean had always been his protector- and he’d never thought he’d see the day when he needed to be protected _from_ Dean. He brought his eyes up to meet Dean’s with some effort, forcing his dry throat to work as he questioned, “Why would you say that?”

“That we’re not mated? ‘coz we’re not, Sammy.”

“But-”

Dean interrupted his question, “Tell me how many times we’ve tied, Kiddo?”

His brother’s laugh at his silence was chilling in its coldness.

“What, no answer to my question?” Dean stepped forward, walking with a slow determination that was more frightening than if he would have lunged at Sam with animalistic force, “If we’d have been mated, your body would have borne the marks of our coupling, Sam. You wouldn’t have had to turn down requests for a date from other alphas because everybody would have known that you’re mine.  And-” Dean’s voice dipped into the low timbres that never failed to get Sam all hot and bothered, “you would have known how pleasurable knotting was.”

Sam shivered- as much from the words as Dean’s tone. His eyes snapped open ( _When had he closed them?!)_ when he felt the dry press of his alpha’s lips at the base of his throat where his pulse was fluttering rapidly. Too late he realized that Dean was slowly herding him up against the wall and moved to step out of the older man’s hold.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart; I plan to correct that,”

Sam crashed to the floor in a heap as all two hundred pounds of his brother rammed into him. Stunned from the fall he looked up blearily, finding his face inches from the Alpha Aggression Control collar; its inward-facing spines mocking him as he struggled futilely under the alpha. Sam stared at the needle-sharp points as Dean’s weight pressed down on him and the alpha – _seemingly effortlessly-_ wrenched his arms behind him. Despite the fact that he was physically bigger than Dean, both his wrists were easily held captive in one large hand. Realizing he was getting nowhere without Dean’s permission, he stopped struggling, eyes still held in thrall by the cruel device his brother had been forced to wear. His proximity to it allowed him to see that the needle tips were lightly flecked with blood and he shivered at the knowledge that Dean had lived with these embedded into his skin for over a decade now.Even with the alpha’s weight holding him immobile, he didn’t feel relieved or protected by that knowledge, though. He felt ashamed and disgusted that he was part of a society that condoned such inhuman treatment of some of its members.

“Dean... please...” He whimpered when the bony points of his brother’s knees dug into his sides mercilessly.

Long tradition had him expecting Dean’s hold to loosen instantly; which was why he jumped when the alpha tightened his hold further, a cruel laugh at his lips. “Hurts, does it?”

He could only gasp as the fragile bones in his wrist were ground together.

Dean clucked his tongue in mock sympathy above him and then, “I should snap that collar around you, then you’d know what real pain was.”

“I’m sorry!” Sam wheezed, horrified at the threat even though logically he knew that the collar could not hurt him.

“Sorry?” Dean growled, suddenly angry, “You think my ‘sorries’ helped me when Dad took me to the Centre to get me that damn collar? You think my tears meant anything when Dad showed them the bruising on his jaw from our sparring session- _a bruise that you had given him-_ and told them that I’d hit him?!”

“What?” Sam couldn’t help the question, shocked at the accusations.

He remembered the bruise that Dean was talking about- it had been the first time he had managed to sneak a hit through Dad’s defence- but it was hard to believe that their father would use the bruise for something so underhand.

  
***

  
_“Guess what Sammy?” Dean asked as he returned from wherever he and Dad had disappeared to for the past week._

_“What?” Sam returned, struggling to maintain his pout as his happiness at seeing Dean again threatened to unleash his dimples._

_“I qualified for a black collar!”_

_“Really?” He asked with wide eyes; the world still a safe place in his twelve-year old mind. Besides, if Dean had something, it had to be good, right? _

_“Yeah,” The older brother grinned._

_“Wha’s it mean?”_

_A shadow crossed the elder’s face but went unnoticed by his young charge, “It means that I’m a real badass.”_

_“Wow...” Sam whispered in awe, small trusting fingers reaching out hesitantly to brush the soft-looking leather encircling his brother’s throat..._

***

  
The memory had him going lax under Dean. His brother had always played up his collar as something of a coveted-prize and while he had begun to suspect that it might not always have positive connotations as he grew older, his innate trust in Dean refused to allow him to contemplate that the black collar could be anything else.

“You’re telling me you’ve never noticed how people shy away from me the moment they notice my collar?” Dean’s voice was icy cold.

Sam shook his head, “You always said it was because you were too awesome for them.”

Den snorted and shook him lightly but loosened his hold some, “You still believe that, Sammy?”

“I’ll always believe you first, Dean.” He confessed, desperately trying to channel his ‘submissive’ side to soothe the irate alpha. Personally, he felt that his attempt was laughably obvious, it’s only saving grace being that it was the honest truth.

“I don’t frighten you at all, do I?” Dean’s voice was wistful.

Sam shrugged as much as he was able with his arms twisted behind him, “I trust you.”

“Gonna make you mine,” Dean promised, “so that everybody can see how lucky I am,”

Sam shivered, abruptly aware that Dean had been rubbing up against him nearly the entire time.

“C’mon then, up!” Dean prompted, hauling him to his feet.

It might have been the only chance for him to make a break for it, but the alpha was far too close for him to have any realistic hope of escaping. Besides, Dean seemed to have lost some of the feral edge that the absence of the collar had sparked and Sam didn’t want to bring it back to the fore by any misstep.

He didn’t protest as he was divested of his garments, the alpha’s fingers frantic and jerky as they tugged and tore through the soft cotton. He blushed when he was finally bare; unable to meet Dean’s eyes as he was guided to the bed to lie on his front.

It was then that he made the mistake of glancing behind him, catching Dean tear off his own boxers; because while he’d always known Dean was proportional, he’d never actually _focussed_ on that part of his brother’s anatomy before. _Oh God, Dean was going to tear him to shreds with that- that_ weapon _between his legs._

Dean caught his gaze and smiled, apparently failing to see the terror in his eyes. The alpha took a leap to land gracefully next to him on the mattress- making them both bounce a little from them motion- and Sam had to use every ounce of restraint he possessed to not let out a terrified whimper. Warm callused fingers trailed over his body and it was all he could do to not run screaming for the door when they eventually dipped between his cheeks to brush against his most secret of places.

“Dean...”

“Hush... gonna take care of you, I promise.” Dean cut him off with a kiss against his nape, “gonna knot you so good. Mark you up so that everybody knows you’re mine.”

Sam shuddered at the dark promise, forcing the appropriate response past his unwieldy lips, “Yours.”

He felt Dean’s answering smile as the alpha nuzzled in the hollow behind his ear, pressing a kiss into the sensitive skin there, “Mine,”

Sam swallowed at the press of a dry finger against his clenched opening. He had always been in the midst of his heat during their couplings before, and while the prospect of sex with Dean didn’t faze him; the knowledge that his brother was planning to knot him did. He tightened his hold on the bedspread; determined not to give away any hint of discomfort at the breach.

Strangely, nothing happened even after Dean’s fingers made a handful of passes over his sphincter and then the alpha abruptly pulled away. He half-turned to face his brother. “Dean?”

“You don’t need to lie to me, you know? You could’ve said you don’t want this.”

“What?” Sam asked, baffled.

“You said you wanted this...wanted _me;_ but your body tells another story, Sammy.”

Sam bit his lip, desperately trying to work up some moisture, reaching out a hesitant hand to halt the alpha’s retreat. _Despite everything, it was better to have Dean here- with him; than out on the streets._ He glanced at the TV- _still playing on mute-_ Special Forces were being deployed to haul in the alphas on the streets.

“I _do_ want this,” he whispered, “I- I’m just scared...”

Apparently Dean’s protective instincts had nothing to do with his collar because he was beside him again in a flash, tenderly cupping Sam’s cheek, “Of... of me?”

He shook his head, unable to meet the steady green gaze. Instead he focused on the pale skin at the base of Dean’s throat, taking in the little dots of blood at regular intervals where the needles had been embedded and the abrasions and bruising that years of uninterrupted wear had caused.

“Sammy?” Dean prompted, letting a hint of alpha-command slip in; thumb brushing back and forth on his jaw in a hypnotic rhythm.

“Your... your knot,” His voice was a squeak that under normal circumstances would have embarrassed him but this wasn’t _normal circumstances,_ was it?

Dean hummed in response, pushing lightly till Sam was sprawled on his back and then proceeded to crawl down to fit himself between the omega’s splayed legs. “’fraid it’s too big for you?”

Sam nodded, muscles tightening in fear as Dean loomed over him- _was his brother really going to take him by force?_

“Look at me, Kiddo,” Dean murmured, bending to mash their lips together in a sloppy kiss, “Not gonna hurt you. Never hurt you,”

Sam tried to reign in his trembling. _It was true wasn’t it- Dean had NEVER hurt him..._

His body trembled from a different emotion when Dean’s lips moved to trail down his jaw, his legs spreading wider in reaction to prompt more skin-to-skin contact. His eye snapped open - _when had he closed them?-_ when he felt something press against his lips. Opening instinctively to accept whatever was being offered, Sam found himself sucking on Dean’s trigger finger; mapping out the calluses with his tongue and thoroughly soaking the digit as it was thrust in-and-out in a very obvious phallic mimicry. He gasped around it when Dean’s other hand teased at his sensitive nipples and choked a little when a second finger was forced in alongside the first.

“So good for me, so obedient...” Dean murmured, withdrawing both fingers with a slick ‘pop’ that had Sam’s ears turning red in embarrassment.

He trembled when Dean hitched Sam’s left leg up on his shoulder to open him further, squirming at the view he knew he presented to his alpha.

“De...” He couldn’t help but whine, falling abruptly silent as his brother smoothly pushed a saliva-soaked finger into the tight channel.

The intruding finger felt around inside him and Sam didn’t know if he wanted to sink into the alien sensations or pull away from the invading digit. His choice was taken away from him when he felt Dean’s free hand worm itself partially under him and wrap around his hip to hold him in place. He felt more pressure against his already stuffed channel and realised Dean was teasing a second finger around the stretched rim. He swallowed and willed himself silent when it eventually forced its way in to join its partner. The stretch was – _obviously-_ more than that of the single finger and with the saliva having dried some, the burn was more intense this time around and he had to take a few deep breaths before he could relax into the full feeling. Then the exploring fingers brushed some spot inside of him and it felt like fireworks had gone off inside him.  
Dean chuckled at his reaction and Sam could feel the light vibrations through where they were connected.

“More, please...” He found himself murmuring and glanced quickly at the alpha to check if he’d destroyed the fragile bubble they seemed to be in.

Dean smiled up at him before bending down to press a chaste kiss against his navel. Sam arched into the sensation and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a wet heat envelope his half-hard length. He peered down the length of his body to see Dean crouching awkwardly as he mouthed at Sam, his fingers still working their magic inside him. It looked supremely uncomfortable but Sam couldn’t deny how grateful he was for the effort because he could feel himself getting aroused from the ministrations; his erstwhile dry hole becoming moist as it prepared to welcome the alpha into Sam’s body.  
Lost in the haze of pleasure, Sam didn’t know how long Dean worked him; but his eyes snapped open when the alpha eased his fingers out and a blunt pressure replaced the fingers at his hole.

“You’re sure about this, right?” Dean asked; voice a wrecked imitation of its normal tenor from pleasuring Sam for so long.  
_And whoever said Alphas were nothing more than feral selfish animals without their control-collar was a liar because..._ because.

Sam nodded, beyond words at this point. The pressure increased slightly and the Dean was in. There was still a slight burn because even four fingers didn’t compare to Dean’s size but it wasn’t anything unbearable. Within a few thrusts, his body accommodated Dean’s girth; remembering the familiar movements and it was even pleasurable. Then the pressure grew and Dean’s movements slowed.

Stubble rasped across his cheek as Dean trailed kisses up his jaw to his ear, “Feel that?”

Sam nodded, heart pounding as understanding dawned.

“Want me to pull out?” The alpha asked softly.

Sam wanted to say yes but nothing had hurt so far and it felt incredibly- _unbelievably-_ good to have Dean inside him. He whimpered.

“What’s got you so frightened?”

“What if it... doesn’t fit?” Sam burst out, glad that Dean was holding still and allowing him the chance to express his doubts.

“It will,” Dean’s voice was a low rasp.

Before he could respond, Dean had pulled out and flipped him on his stomach and re-entered him. Sam shivered, fingers clenching on the bedspread.

“Easy,” His alpha murmured, hands rubbing his flank in an effort to soothe and gradually, Sam found himself relaxing back into the sensations.

The pressure inside him built, pressing against his prostate perfectly and making bursts of pure pleasure dance behind his eyes. Then Dean moved slightly and Sam could feel the knot shift and then catch at his rim.

“ _Mine,”_ Dean whispered, worrying at the spot where his shoulder met his neck for a moment before biting down.

Sam yelped at the unexpected pain but then somehow, it was what finally took him over the edge.

 

 

When he regained some form of coherency, he found them spooned on their sides, the alpha’s fingers stroking the sweat-damp skin of his flank. He tried to pull away so he could turn and face Dean; but realized they were still tied together.  
“Told you it’d fit,” Dean teased, tightening his hold around Sam’s waist.

Sam nodded, blushing, “It’s just... a video I saw had the knot tearing the omega up pretty bad. Scared me.”

“Scarred you, you mean,” Dean retorted before sobering, “I dunno what video you’re talking about so I can’t be sure but I’m guessing that happened ‘coz the knot popped before it was fully inside... Won’t ever hurt you like that, Sammy.”

Sam smiled at the promise, “I know,”

“Good, now get some sleep,”

He shook his head at the teasing order but curled up against the alpha obediently.

 

The next time he opened his eyes, the sun was streaming in through the cracks between the curtains and Dean was sprawled face down next to him- his knot having gone down and slipped out of Sam sometime during the night.

Moving carefully so as not to wake his mate, Sam turned so that he could watch Dean; the alpha’s features relaxed in repose and making him look strikingly young. Without permission, Sam’s eyes drifted down to the pale skin at the base of Dean’s throat; cataloguing the signs of abuse that the collar had covered all these years. Tracking the fine needle pricks along the vulnerable expanse, Sam’s eyes ultimately moved to the nape; flinching automatically at the livid blue-black bruise present there. Black collars were special in that they had an extension- _a so called ‘tail’_ –that emerged from the main collar at the alpha’s nape and sat over his spine, reaching to about midway of the alpha’s ribs. Like the collar, this tail was equipped with needle-like spines that embedded themselves into the wearer’s skin; sending shocks directly into the spinal cord. Sam winced as he realized that every single mark from the tail’s needles had a small peripheral ring of singed skin; proving the severity of the shocks that Dean was forced to endure. He reached out with a feather light touch to trace the wounded skin and was rewarded with a low moan from his brother. He snatched his hand back, “Sorry,”

Dean shook his head, shuffling closer to provide him with easier access as he murmured, “Feels good,”

Sam swallowed, “It doesn’t hurt?”

One eye opened lazily to peer at him, “Your touch?”

Sam shrugged.

“No,”

After stroking the warm skin for a few minutes, Sam cleared his throat hesitantly, “Can I umm... ask you something?”

“Umhmmm...”

“Was it constant?”

Both green eyes opened with a puzzled frown marring the alpha’s face as he looked up at Sam, “What?”

“The shocks... were they constant?”

“No,” Dean shook his head and for a moment Sam thought Dean wasn’t going to elaborate but eventually the alpha spoke up, “The spines only became active when my vitals went beyond their baseline.”

“So you got shocked on hunts?” Sam couldn’t help asking, horrified at the prospect. _How many times had Dean put himself between Sam and a threat... how many times had he had to use his full strength to grapple with a monster? And to think that each time he was being punished for his bravery by being shocked mercilessly..._

Dean shrugged. “At hunts, at the motel... in the morning when I woke with morning wood. Hell, if I liked a cheeseburger more than I should. I got used to it.”

Sam swallowed, “Is... is that why you never knotted me before?”

“It shocked me if I got a hard-on, Sammy; I don’t really know what would have happened if I tried knotting.” Dean chuckled, apparently not bothered that he’d spent the last decade wearing something that tortured him for the most basic of activities.

“You never said anything...”Sam ducked his head, fingers twisting into the rumpled covers as he tried to picture living like that.

“What did you want me to say? Dad thought I was too dangerous without a collar... and given my actions last night, I honestly can’t say that he was very far off base.”

Sam’s head snapped up at that, “You think you forced me last night?”

Green eyes brimming with guilt met his, “Didn’t I?”

“Oh god, Dean; no! No, you didn’t do anything that I didn’t want you to. I wanted that, I promise.”

“You were terrified...”

Sam shook his head in frustration, “Because I’d been dumb enough to see some stupid video at college and believe you’d ever hurt me like that. That you were even capable of hurting someone like that, least of all me!”

“But I am... I did!” Dean protested, “Dad was right to treat me like a rabid anim-”

Sam lunged forward to press a finger against the alpha’s lips to stop the flow of self-recrimination. “You’re _not_ an animal Dean...and definitely not rabid. What you are is _my_ alpha... and you’re never wearing another collar again.”

Dean smiled crookedly at that, nodding towards the TV, “I don’t think you need to worry about that.”

Sam turned to where the TV was still playing on mute; neither of them having bothered to turn the set off. Scenes of burning power-houses filled the screen with the words, ‘Grids controlling the Alpha-aggression Control collar (AC)’ damaged beyond repair.’ The right top corner of the screen was occupied by a retired military officer being interviewed with selected quotes appearing below: ‘The AC has proved itself to be outdated and an uncivilized way to force parts of our society to conform to the beliefs of a bygone era.’

Sam reached for the remote to switch on the volume, the older man’s gruff baritone filling the room as they stared at the screen: “Yesterday’s events prove that alphas are more than just their collars. True; there are some that have committed heinous crimes without the collar to keep them civilized; but the Detroit massacre proves that it’s not just alphas that are capable of violence. .. Besides, what of those alphas that risked getting shot to come to the aid of omegas? We have all seen how these men risked life and limb to rescue the omegas from their unruly counterparts. This entire incident demands we re-evaluate our situation and consider a world where fathers, brothers and sons don’t have to be shocked into compliance every time they feel an emotion that we deem unacceptable. We-’

Sam switched the news off and turned back to face Dean, “That’s good news, right?”

Dean met his eyes, “Not sure Dad would agree with you there, Kiddo.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed, “You think I give a damn to what that man thinks? He tortured you, Dean!”

“Hey!” Dean interrupted, “Dad was only trying to protect you the best way he knew how.”

“Yeah, by declaring you violent and fit for a black collar,” Sam wasn’t sure he could ever forgive his father for that: sure, every presented alpha had to be collared by law, but as he’d come to realize last night; the black collar was exceptionally vicious.

Dean shrugged.

“I’m glad you won’t have to wear that anymore,” It would have killed him if Dean would’ve had to pull that back on now that he knew what it did to his alpha.

Dean’s answering smile was bright enough to power up an entire town, “Me too, Sammy... me too.”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> For many years Alphas aggression have been controlled electronically. (Either with a implant or collar.) Anyway, Alphas were practically betas now, and omegas could live a normal life without the fear of being claimed and forced into submitting to an Alpha.   
> Dean is a Alpha and is still aggressive as far as Alphas went especially when Sam was threatened. Growing up John had to have his collar adjusted a few times to keep Dean under control.
> 
> A regular salt and burn goes sideways and Dean was slightly injured. The next day Sam lets Dean sleep in. Sam is bored so he turns on the TV and sees that the National Broadcast Warning sign is flashing. As he stares at the tv, the news comes on and is showing Alphas attacking omegas and claiming them right on the street! Sam reads the scrolling news at the bottom of the tv saying that the Alpha controlling grid is down and Alphas are resorting back to violence against the public. Because they have been denied their biology for so long they are even more aggressive then before. Sam can't tear his eyes away from the horrible violence playing out before him. Alphas are publicly attacking omegas right on tv. The news scrolling at the bottom is warning everyone to stay inside, keep family Alphas out of the house, etc.
> 
> Suddenly Sam remembers Dean. He looks over to Dean's bed, all he sees is Dean's collar lying there. Sam then looks back towards the TV and Dean is standing in front of him. There have been times when Sam has been scared of something Supernatural before, but he never felt fear like he does right now with the way Dean is staring at him.


End file.
